onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Jolly Roger/Transcript
---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Knights on horseback lead a carriage through a path in the forest. A man stands in the center of the path, blocking the way. He draws his sword. The knights stop. ---- Knight: And just who might you be? Man: I'm the man who's going to relieve you of that chest full of gold you're transporting. Knight: (laughs) You and what army? Man: Well I'm glad you asked. (He raises his arm and flaming arrows light up the forest.) Your choice. Save your lives or the gold. Knight: Retreat! (The knights ride away, leaving the carriage with the gold behind.) Man: (He removes his helmet, revealing himself to be Captain Hook.) Smee! (Smee walks out of the forest.) Those arrows took a lot longer to light than discussed. Smee: It wasn't easy lighting them all by ourselves, Captain. Maybe if we had an actual army. Hook: And share in the spoils? I think not. Smee: I gotta say: it's good to be at your side again, sir. (unlocks the carraige and removes a treasure chest) And, not as a rat. Hook: Well, that's a lovely side effect of the curse breaking for you, I'd imagine. Smee: I did like the mobility, but being a human is good too. (He breaks the lock on the treasure chest.) Hook: What did I tell you, mates? You don't need a ship to be a pirate. (laughs) ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Captain Hook and his crew are gambling in a tavern. ---- Hook: To the most clever, dastardly band of pirates to ever set sail-- (He looks at Smee and they both laugh.)—stride, on the open road! Smee: To Captain Hook! (The men cheer and drink.) Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. The boys and I chipped in and got you something. (He points across the tavern to a wench.) Hook: Oh, Mr. Smee. How did you know? (The wench leads Hook out of the tavern.) Smee: Enjoy! To Captain Hook! Come on, one more. Wench: (outside the tavern, Hook gives her a pouch of coins) I don't understand, your men took care of me. Hook: And tomorrow, you shall tell them that you had a grand time. Goodnight. (The wench leaves. Hook begins to walk away, but is hit over the head with a club. He falls to the ground, and a figure puts a dagger to his throat.) Ariel: Move and I'll slit your throat! Hook: Not a good plan for you. I'm guessing you don't know who I am. Ariel: I know exactly who you are, captain Hook! Hook: Well, then I'm at a disadvantage. Ariel: My name's Ariel. And you're going to pay for what you've done. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. David Nolan and Emma Swan are attempting to assemble a crib in the Blanchard loft. ---- David: (looking at the instructions) See, the enemy battle plans that were used are easier to decode than this. Emma: Let me see. Alright, it says, "take screws E, with washers D, through bar C, using wrench F, which is not provided". Mary Margaret: Why don't we just call Marco? He's really good at this sort of thing. Emma: No! David: No! We're fine. Mary Margaret: Should we even be doing this? Ever since the showdown between Regina and the Wicked Witch, we haven't seen Zelena or Gold at all. Shouldn't we be focusing on her next move? Emma: We are. We just can't stop living. David: Yeah, this crib is a statement. We're not gonna lose another baby. Regina: (enters the loft) And thanks to me, you won't. I'm finished. David: So? Did it work? Were you able to put up a new protection spell? Regina: One that can't be undone by blood magic. Which means, Zelena won't be able to put her hands on that baby. Mary Margaret: Any idea why she would want to? Regina: The number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you. That greeny is clearly one twisted witch. But as long as we're in here, we're safe. Emma: That's useless. I think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight to her. Regina: Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday? She has magic! Powerful magic. Emma: I have magic too. You've seen me use it. I just can't always control it. But if we teamed up, if you taught me-- Regina: Now why does this feel so familiar? Emma: I'm ready this time. Regina: (laughs) Okay. But if we do this, we do this my way. This isn't drinking stale coffee at a stakeout, or whatever you did as a bail bonds person. This is a way of life. You have to fully commit to it. Emma: Not a problem. Regina: Meet me at my vault in one hour. (leaves) Emma: And no complaining. I'm doing this. It's the only way. And yes, I will be careful. Mary Margaret: We know. David: Don't worry, we'll watch Henry when he gets back from the store. Emma: Actually, I'm not so sure that's the best idea. Mary Margaret: What? What is it? Emma: Well, you guys are tired. You need to rest. Mary Margaret: I'm pregnant. I'm not sick with the flu. Emma: Yeah, I know. It's just um... Well, it's... Cradle cap! Last time you guys had him, you overwhelmed him with baby tips. He's twelve, he doesn't want to talk about pregnancies. It's not fun. Mary Margaret: Oh, we're fun. Emma: I'm just saying, maybe Henry disagrees. Mary Margaret: No. Emma: He'll get there. You gotta remember, he doesn't remember who you are. David: Well, if we're not fun, who is? ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Captain Hook is at the Storybrooke Dock, looking out at the sea. ---- Smee: Captain Hook! Captain. Hook: It's about time, Mr. Smee. You know how much I bore waiting. What is it that's so urgent? Smee: It's just that me and the men were talking about how we haven't seen much of you since we all ended up back here. Hook: Is there a point to that rather odd observation? Smee: What's keeping us from crewing up again? Hitting the high seas, getting back to pirating. Hook: You mean, other than being attacked and turned into Flying Monkeys? Have you forgotten? There's no safe passage out of this town. You've already been a rodent, Mr. Smee. Does life as a simian interest you as well? Smee: Of course there's safe passage. We could outrun them. Hook: Not with that torso of yours! Smee: If we had a fast enough ship, the Jolly Roger for instance. You haven't told me whether you found her during the time none of us can remember. Hook: What happened during that time isn't important. Smee: Because you remember. Is our ship okay? What happened to it? Hook: My ship. And all you need to know, Mr. Smee, is that the Jolly Roger isn't here. So there will be no outrunning of anything. Smee: Well, I mean, what if we found another ship? Any one of these! Hook: Mr. Smee, I've tried letting you down easy, now let me be more direct. I have no intention of leaving this town. Smee: Captain, I agree with you. This place has its bright spots. I have never tried anything quite like frozen yogurt before. But the Wicked Witch is here. And with that sort of danger, what possible reason do you have to stay? Hook: (He sees Emma and Henry approaching.) My reasons are my own. Question them again at your peril. Smee: Sir. (leaves) Emma: (to Henry) Wait here, okay? (She walks over to Hook.) Didn't he used to be a rat? Hook: Aye. In many ways, he still is. To what do I owe the pleasure, Swan? Emma: I was wondering if you could take care of Henry again. Hook: If we want to get close to me, you just have to ask. There's no need to use the lad as an excuse. Emma: Why am I not surprised you're making this about you? I need your help because Regina needs to train me in magic. We think together, we might be able to defeat the Wicked Witch. Hook: Well that's the first reasonable plan I've heard since this all began. Magic is part of you, Swan. Don't forget I was there when Cora tried to steal your heart. I saw the power inside of you. It's about time you embraced it. It's what makes you the savior. Emma: I'm not embracing anything. I need to learn magic to defeat Zelena and make sure everyone here is safe. After that, I'm done. Hook: Done with what, exactly? Emma: (looks at Henry) He doesn't belong here, not anymore. He belongs in the real world, in New York, in the life that he remembers. It was good. And it didn't involve vile villains. Hook: What about the life you remember? You can't just pretend like this never happened. Trust me. I spent the last year trying to do just that. Return to the person I used to be, and it didn't work. Emma: Why? What happened over the last year that you're not telling me? Hook: It matters not. Just take it from me, just this once. No matter how much you wish you could go back to your old life, you can't. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. David and Mary Margaret are walking along the shore. ---- David: We can't just sit back and do nothing. Mary Margaret: You're right. We can be as fun as any pirate captain. David: Exactly. Henry obviously did a lot of growing up in the past year. We just have to adjust accordingly. Mary Margaret: What's going on? Man: Does anyone know what happened? Granny: She just washed up on shore. Mary Margaret: (There is a crowd gathered around something on the beach.) Who did? Who's here? (They push through the crowd and see Ariel sitting on a rock.) Ariel? ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. David and Mary Margaret are talking to Ariel. ---- Mary Margaret: Where have you been? We thought you'd been turned into a monkey! Ariel: A monkey? No, I'm a girl who turns into a fish! David: Yeah, we know. But what happened to you? Ariel: I'd been under the sea. Searching. I traveled to every known realm looking for Prince Eric. ' David:' So he's missing. For how long? Ariel: After Pan failed, I woke up here like everybody else. I couldn't find him. I didn't understand what happened until I overheard everybody saying that we had all gone to the Enchanted Forest and been there for a year without knowing it. David: So you still don't know what happened to him. Ariel: That's why I came back here. I thought maybe I'd overlooked something, that he'd be here, but obviously you haven't seen him. Mary Margaret: We're sorry. We've been trying to piece together what happened. All we know is that we're up against Regina's sister: the Wicked Witch. Ariel: Do you think that she might be responsible for Prince Eric's disappearance? Mary Margaret: Without our memories it's impossible to know everything. David: Maybe for us, but what about Hook? Ariel: The pirate? Mary Margaret: Yes, he wasn't part of the Wicked Witch's curse. He has his memories. Maybe he can, I don't know, shed some light on what happened to Prince Eric. Ariel: Well, do you think he'd help me? Mary Margaret: He helped us save Henry, I don't know why not. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Outside the tavern, Ariel is holding a knife to Hook's throat. ---- Hook: For fear of adding insult to injury, would you mind catching me up on your particular grievance? Ariel: You kidnapped Prince Eric. And you're gonna return him to me. Now on your feet! Hook: (Starts to get up.) Kidnapping a prince. That sounds like something I would do, but I'm afraid you've got the wrong pirate. (He grabs the knife and holds it to Ariel's throat.) Or should I say the wrong pirate has you? Ariel: Go ahead. Kill me. But I still know you're lying. One of Eric's men escaped, so I know the ship that took him was yours. The Jolly Roger. Hook: The Jolly Roger? Are you certain? Answer me! Ariel: You really didn't take him. Hook: What else do you know about who's captaining my ship? Did that man tell you anything else? Ariel: Only that he was able to escape with a weapon he stole from the armory: the dagger that's against my throat. (Hook removes the dagger from Ariel's throat and looks at the handle. The initials "BB" are carved into it. He laughs and runs off.) ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Smee is sleeping inside the tavern. Hook kicks open the door and walks in. ---- Hook: Rise and shine you bilge rats! (He kicks the bench that one of his men is sitting on.) No offense, Mr. Smee. Smee: None taken. I keep dreaming of cheese. What is it? Hook: What is it? And we're gonna take it back. Smee: Who's funeral shall we be attending, Sir? Hook: (He stabs the table with the dagger.) Black Beard. Smee: Black Beard? But, he's the most cutthroat pirate to ever hoist a sail. After you, of course. Hook: To make it all more satisfying, when I take my ship back and make him walk her lovely plank. Smee: Let's not be hasty. We've been having fun robbing carriages, getting rich from it too! Maybe we should forget about the Jolly Roger, you said it yourself, we don't need a ship to be-- Hook: She's not just a ship! Smee: I'm fairly certain she is! Hook: She's more than that. I haven't been myself since we've returned. I should've realized the reason why. It's because I don't have her. Smee: Her? You talk about the vessel as though she's a woman. Hook: Women come and go Mr. Smee, but a pirate's life: it's forever. Smee: Still, Captain, I doubt we could even find Black Beard. Hook: Don't be a coward! I know where he moors his vessels. It's less than a day's trek. And then I'll have my ship again. Ariel: And I will have my prince. Hook: Few people have held a dagger to my throat and lived to tell the tale. I'd leave before I change my mind. Ariel: No. I've crossed paths with enough pirates to know your code. Any valuable information a pirate captain retains, shall be compensated in equal favor. Smee: I think she's right. Ariel: So? When do we leave? ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Hook is playing a dice game with Henry in Granny's Diner. ---- Hook: (laughs) You wanna know the secret to winning? Henry: Practice? Hook: No, my boy. Loaded dice. Henry: That's cheating. Hook: Only if you get caught. Henry: I think it's cheating either way. Hook: The point is, you win. (David, Mary Margaret, and Ariel enters the diner). Practice. (He gets up to talk to David.) David: Hook. This is a friend of ours, Ariel. She's looking for someone who didn't return to Storybrooke with the rest of us. Ariel: He's from a maritime kingdom, and he loves to sail. Perhaps you came across him on the high seas? His name's Prince Eric. Hook: Sorry, lass. I wish I could help, but I've never heard of him. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Emma and Regina are in the Heart Vault. ---- Regina: Don't touch anything. Emma: How am I supposed to learn magic if I can't touch anything? Regina: The same way I did with Rumple. We're going to create a solid foundation first, and then build your skills from the ground up. (Emma picks something up and is looking at it.) I said, (She takes the item away from Emma.) don't touch. So, while we're here, who's looking after Henry? The uncharmings? Emma: Actually, Hook is. Regina: Well, those two have been spending a lot of time together lately. Emma: Hook's good with Henry and Henry likes him. Regina: He's prone to violence, impulsive, and has a hook for a hand. What about him would a twelve-year-old boy not like? Emma: I trust him. He brought me back to Storybrooke and he didn't have to. Regina: Of course he brought you back. Emma: What's that supposed to mean? Regina: Seriously? You're going to pretend everyone doesn't see the yearning looks and doughy eyes? Emma: I don't yearn. Regina: Well maybe. But he does. (Picks up a book.) Let's start with roots for incantations. Emma: (takes the book) Are you kidding me right now? What language is this, Spanish? Regina: We're not making tapas, we're making magic. It's elvish. Well, half elvish. Emma: I'm never gonna get this. Is this how Rumple taught you? Just think about your training. What other methods did he use? Regina: Rumple was a bully. He didn't suffer fools, and he certainly didn't coddle his students. And if he tried to teach you how to swim, and you couldn't learn, you drowned. Emma: Drowned? Regina: That's it. Emma: That's what? (Regina uses her magic to transport Emma onto a rope bridge that spans across a canyon.) What the hell are you doing? Regina: Teaching you to swim. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Hook is talking to Mary Margaret, David, and Ariel in Granny's Diner. ---- David: Come on. Think hard, Hook. Are you sure you can't remember anything that can be useful? Hook: My apologies, mate, but if I'd run across a prince during my adventure, I think I'd remember it. Ariel: I just... I don't understand. How could he vanish without a trace? Mary Margaret: That's it. Maybe he didn't. David: What do you mean? Mary Margaret: When the curse brought us back here, it brought our things, too. Gold's shop is filled with them. David: And if we find something of Eric's, we can use a Locator Spell to track him. Ariel: Let's go. Hook: Sounds like a plan. Best of luck with that. Mary Margaret: Oh, wait. No. You should come with us. You might remember something that we won't. Or can't. You'd be far more helpful than us. Hook: Well, someone has to keep an eye on the boy. David: Well, Mary Margaret and I can take over. Hook: Could we have a talk for a moment? David: (He follows Hook to the other side of the diner.) What is it? Hook: You sure this is such a good idea, mate? Let's be honest. There's only one obvious explanation why the little mermaid here can't find her prince. He's dead. There's no reason to ply her with false hope. David: In my experience, there's no such thing. You just have to believe. Now go. Good luck. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Hook, Ariel, and Smee are walking along a path in a forest. ---- Ariel: Trudge, trudge, trudge. If you ask me, there is nothing more boring than land travel. I'll take my tail in the ocean any day. Hook: That's one thing we can agree on. Minus the tail, of course. You won't be bored for much longer. Our destination is just past this rise. Ariel: Then it won't be long until I'm reunited. (Her cloak catches on a branch and she stops walking.) Hook: Here. Allow me. (He pulls her cloak off the branch, tearing it in the process.) Ariel: You've ripped it! Hook: It's a cloak. Ariel: It's Eric's cloak. And he's had it since before we met. He left it with me while he was away to keep him close and now you have ruined it! Hook: If mending a cloak is our biggest obstacle, we're in fine shape. You realize you might not find him? Or survive? Ariel: I will. Hook: Didn't you see the fear Blackbeard's name struck into my crew? You don't become a pirate captain through mercy. If I were you, I'd prepare myself for the worst. Ariel: Why? What are you saying? That you would kill Eric if you had him? Hook: You don't believe that? Ariel: Well, honestly I was a little surprised to hear that you might be responsible for Eric's kidnapping after the stories that I've heard. Hook: What stories? Ariel: Well, the ones of you helping reunite Snow White and her family in Neverland. Some people say that you're a hero. (Hook grabs Ariel by the hand and pulls her to the side.) Hook: Don't believe every story you hear. (Hook signals Smee to keep walking.) Ariel: Being good is nothing to be ashamed of. People change. Look at me. I have legs and I fell in love with a human. I don't think anyone saw that coming. Hook: You might have changed. I'' haven't. I'm a pirate and I always will be. ---- ''SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Hook and Ariel walk into Gold's shop. ---- Ariel: Belle? Belle: Ariel?! Where—Where have you been? I-I was—I was worried I'd never see you again. (Belle hugs Ariel.) Ariel: I've been looking for Eric. He's been missing since we all returned. Hook: We were hoping we could find something of his here. Belle: Oh—Of course. To see if he's still in Storybrooke. Ariel: Have you seen anything of his? Belle: I, um, only just started sorting out things. But, uh, don't despair. Let's start looking. Ariel: Okay. (Belle and Ariel start looking at the shelfs, while Hook goes into the back room. He finds his telescope and starts to chuckle.) Hook: I've been wondering where you've went. (He stretches the telescope and looks through it. He turns his head until he finds Eric's cloak. He goes over to it and grabs it.) Ariel: That's Eric's. How did you know that was his. Hook: I, uh—I wasn't sure. I saw the sea-creature clasp and remembered that he was from a maritime kingdom. Ariel: He is. He was. And now he's here. (Ariel hugs Hook.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Somewhere in the woods. Emma is hanging on a rope bridge across a canyon. ---- Emma: Are you out of your mind?! Regina: Every time you exhibiting your power, it's been spurred by your instincts. So, today we're going to push those instincts until you master them. Emma: A little reading doesn't sound so bad now. Regina: You can stop me. Emma: Stop you from what? Regina: This. (Regina uses her magic to tear down the bridge. Emma hangs on to the rope.) Emma: What the hell are you doing.?! Regina: Making the bridge collapse. You can either stop it... or die. (The wooden pieces Emma is standing on collapse and she hangs onto the rope.) Emma: Regina! Enough! Stop this! Regina: No, you stop it. No more hand holding. You have to do this. Reach into your gut. You know you can do this. It's inside you, Emma. Save the bridge. Save yourself. Emma: Aaaaah! (The rope snaps and Emma falls into the canyon. She comes back up floating on a piece of the bridge and to Regina.) Emma: Did I... Did I just do that? Regina: Yes. When all I wanted was for you to retie the rope. Emma: It was like you said—instinct. Why are you pissed? I did it. Why does it matter how? Regina: You think I'm mad because you didn't listen to me? I'm mad because look at all this potential inside of you, and you've been wasting it. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mr. Gold's shop. Belle pours a locator potion on Eric's cloak. ---- Belle: This is a locator spell, so whatever object it's poured on becomes enchanted and returns its self to its rightful owner. Ariel: Thank you, Belle. I know that you've been busy trying to find a way to break your Mr. Gold out of the witch's control. You didn't have to do this. Belle: No, I did. Perhaps a little good news around here will be contagious. (The spell starts working on the cloak and it starts flying away.) Ariel: Let's go! ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. The Jolly Roger. Hook, Ariel, and Smee arrive at the ship, kneeling down behind barrels ---- Hook: Up close, she's even more beautiful than I remember. Don't worry my dear. You'll soon be in my loving arms. Ariel: You do realize you're talking to a boat? Hook: You have your love. I have mine. Smee: So, how are we going to get on board, captain? Blackbeard's crew outnumber's us. (Hook gets up and comes out from behind the barrels. He gets up behind a sailor and knocks him out. Ariel and Smee follow. Hook pulls out this sword. He then hops on the ship.) Hook: Stand at attention, mates. Now boarding the ship, the rightful captain of the Jolly Roger. Now, if the coward who tried stealing her from me would kindly show is face, I'll give him the punishment her deserves. (Blackbeard shows up from below deck) Blackbeard: Gladly. But it's not me who'll be punished. (He kicks a barrel down.)''You want you ship back? Then take it. ''(Hook hits his sword, while Ariel and Smee sneak onto the ship.) Hook: With pleasure. (Hook and Blackbeard fight, while the crew cheers.) Blackbeard: Oh, yeah. (They continue to fight.) Blackbeard: I was afraid you weren't going to show up. Word on the waterways is that Captain Hook had gone soft. Hook: The only thing soft will be your guts spilling on this deck. (Hook grabs on a rope and swings in the other direction, pulling the mast down and covering the crew. He then lands on his feet back on the deck.) Hook: I'd never give up the Jolly Roger without a fight. (Hook and Blackbeard continue to fight. They stop at the front of the ship.) Hook: You think you know this ship? Blackbeard: Oh, every inch of it, I assure you. Hook: If that were the case, you'd know not to step there (Hook hits a wooden plank with his sword and Blackbeard gets stuck in the hole.) Blackbeard: Aaaah! Hook: Oh, I've been meaning to fix that. Blackbeard: Finish it! Hook: Fancy a shave, do we? Well, I'll be happy to oblige. (Hook swings his sword, but Ariel stops him.) Ariel: Wait! Eric's not aboard. You have to get him to tell you where he is. Hook: You heard the lady. Where is he? Blackbeard: So that's what this was, a rescue mission for some wench? Ha! They were right about you, Hook. You have gone soft. Hook: I can either make this painful or quite painful. Now answer! Blackbeard: I have him stashed safe and sound on a deserted island. Only I know where. I was planning to ransom him when the time was right. Ariel: Whatever it is, I'll pay it. Blackbeard: Money is not what I'm after anymore. Ariel: Then what is it that you want? Blackbeard: The satisfaction of proving Captain Hook is no longer a pirate. Hook: How are you going to prove that? Blackbeard: By giving you a choice. Surrender the ship to me, and I'll tell you where I'm holding her prince. Or refuse, and he dies along with me. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Harbor. Hook and Ariel are following Eric's cloak. ---- Ariel: We must be getting close. Maybe he's on one of those boats. (The cloak falls onto the water and it sucked in.) Ariel: It must be searching. If the spell worked, and it's taken us to Eric, then he's gone. (Ariel hugs Hook.) Hook: I'm sorry. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. David and Mary Margaret are walking. ---- Mary Margaret: Are you sure this is a good idea? David: You said you wanted to take action, so we're taking action. Mary Margaret: Well-- David: Mary Margaret, our grandson would rather spend time with a pirate than us, but not after today. Mary Margaret: It's dangerous, not to mention illegal! David: It couldn't be safer. As far as the legality, I'm a Sheriff. (David kisses Mary Margaret on the cheek. He hops in his truck, where Henry is sitting) Henry: So, are you sure this is okay? David: Well, if Killian can teach you how to steal a boat, I can teach you how to drive. Henry: Technically, we borrowed it. David: Well, what do you say we see how well you can handle a land vessel? (Henry starts driving.) David: Okay. Steady, steady. There you go. Alright. Steady, steady. Henry: I got it. I got it. David: Steady, steady. Henry: Okay. David: Watch out! (Henry hits a mailbox.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Harbor. ---- Ariel: I saved Eric from the sea once before. I just never thought I would lose him to it in the end. Hook: A sailor couldn't hope for a better resting place. Ariel: Thank you. Hook: I didn't do anything. Ariel: You found Eric cloak. I would've never stopped looking for him. At least now I know that our story's over. I just wish I knew how it ended. You're more than a pirate, Hook. You have a true heart. I'll always be grateful that you tried to help me. (Ariel leaves.) ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. The Jolly Roger. Hook has Blackbeard tied up and ready to walk the plank. ---- Ariel: You can't do this. We had an agreement. You promised me that you would help find Eric. Please. I know that you are a good man, and I know that man is still in there somewhere. It's not too late to do the right thing. Isn't true love more important than a few planks and a sail? Hook: She might just be a few planks in the sail, but she's mine. She's all I need. Love brings nothing but wasted years and endless torment. I'm doing you a favor. (Hook cuts Blackbeard in the shoulder.) Hook: A little something to whet the appetite of our razor toothed friends below. (Hook pushed Blackbeard off the ship.) Ariel: No! Hook: Enjoy the feast, boys! The Jolly Roger is mine! Any man willing to swear an oath to me shall be given quarter. Those who don't, you are welcome to follow your former captain. You may release her, Mr. Smee. (Ariel slaps Hook in the face.) Ariel: I was wrong about you, Captain. You're selfish and you're heartless. And that is what will bring you wasted years and endless torment. I feel sorry for you. You'll never be happy. Hook: Where do you think you're going? Ariel: Eric's is still out there, and I will find him, no matter what it takes. (Ariel jumps into the ocean and swims away.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Harbor. Hook chase after Ariel. ---- Hook: Ariel! Wait! Ariel: What is it? Hook: I have a confession. I haven't being entirely truthful with you, with myself. You and I met before. Our paths crossed during the missing year. Ariel: What? Hook: Eric had been kidnapped by the pirate Blackbeard. You asked me to find him. Ariel: I don't understand. Why didn't you say anything? Hook: Because I was too ashamed. I sacrificed saving your prince for my ship. I am so sorry, Ariel. (Ariel slaps Hook in the face.) Ariel: You're a coward and a monster! You let a man die for your ship?! What kind of person does that? Hook: The kind who's empty, who believes a ship can fill a void left from a broken heart. Ariel: And that makes it okay?! Hook: No, it doesn't. I would give anything to take it back, to make things right. Ariel: Anything? Hook: Yes, anything Ariel: How am I supposed to trust a man who no longer believes in love? Hook: I still do. Ariel: Then swear to me on it, this woman who broke your heart, do you still love her? Hook: Yes. Ariel: Then swear to me on her name. Hook: I swear on Emma Swan. Ariel: Thank you, Captain. That's exactly what I needed to hear. (She curses Hooks lips.) Hook: What the hell? (Ariel transforms into who she really was, Zelena.) Hook: Zelena? It was you. Where's Ariel? (Hook pulls out his sword, but Zelena knocks it out of his hand.) Zelena: Relax. She was never really here. After she left you on your beloved ship, she actually found where Black Beard had been keeping prince. Hook: She found him? How do you know that? Zelena: My spies are always circling, Captain. Through every realm, always circling. She found him on Hangman's Island, which was outside the force of the curse. They've been living happily ever after ever since. Don't you just love a good twist? Hook: I don't understand. Why would you pretend to be her? Zelena: To corrupt your love. As a said earlier, I've known about your dirty little secret for quite some time, seen the guilt on your face over the decision you mad that day. I knew it haunted you and I knew I could use it. Hook: Use it for what? Zelena: When you invoked the name of your love, in a selfish plea for redemption, I was able to curse you, more specifically your kiss. See, the next time your lips touch Emma's Swan's, all of her magic will be taken. Everything that makes her special, everything that makes her powerful, everything that makes her a threat, will be gone. Hook: I won't do it. I'll tell her and she'll defeat you. Zelena: Then, I'll send the Dark One to kill her before you can. Hook: No, you won't. If you could have killed her, you would have. You need her power removed. It's why you didn't kill her when she came to the town. It's why you had a monkey look after her in New York, instead of kill her. For some reason, you can't. Zelena: It no longer matters because you're going to remove her powers. I may not be able to hurt Emma, but I can hurt those around her. Her parents, her friends, her child. Hook: Do not go near them. Zelena: Oh, yes. You've become quite found of the boy, haven't you? I will enjoy turning him into a monkey's breakfast. Hook: I'll stop you Zelena: No, you won't. That pointy hook of yours can scratch a mere mortal, but me? You're out of your depth, pirate. The choice is yours. Kiss Emma and remove her powers for everyone she loves dies. (Zelena disappears in a green smoke cloud.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Blanchard Loft. Hook knocks on the door. ---- Hook: Swan? I didn't expect to see you here. Emma: What do you mean? Where's Henry? Is everything alright? Hook: He's fine. He's with his grandparents. I thought they might be back here. Emma: We haven't seen them. If your not with Henry, what have you been doing all day? Hook: I was enlisted to help Ariel find her lost prince. (Hook walks into the loft.) Regina: Really? That fish is in Storybrooke? Hook: She was. Yes. And we found a clue in Gold's shop. Which lead us to discover that Eric had been shipwrecked on Hangman's Island, just off the coast of the Enchanted Forest Emma: Zelena's curse must not have reached that far. Hook: Ariel's on her way there now. She wanted me to say goodbye to Mary Margaret for her. Regina: At the rate mermaids swim, she's probably already there. In fact, let's find out. (Regina walks over to a mirror and Hook and Emma follow.) Emma: I thought you couldn't use mirror magic to look between worlds. Regina: I can't. But after seeing the raw power that you posses, I think maybe you can. Hook: There's no need. I'm sure she's fine. Anyway, it's bad form to spy on such an affair. Emma: How do I do it? Regina: Well, you've focused. You've let emotions awaken your power. Now you have to look inward. (Emma closes her eyes and uses her magic to make Ariel and Prince Eric appear.) Emma: You did this? You brought them together? Hook: No. It was Ariel. She never stopped believing. Emma: Modesty? You're just full of surprises today. (The door opens and Henry, David, and Mary Margaret walk through the door.) Emma: Where have you been? Henry: Only having the best day ever! David let me drive his truck. Regina: You let him what?! Oh. As mayor I can't let an unlicensed, underage driver on the streets of Storybrooke. David: As mayor you might want to throw a little money towards road repair. Regina: Excuse me? David: Nothing. Regina: This is a terrible mistake. Emma: She's right. Someone could have been seriously hurt. Mary Margaret: Only if you're mailbox. Henry: It was so much fun. David: What can I say? I've got a reckless, carefree, fun side. Mary Margaret: Killian? Where's our friend? Hook: It turns out her missing husband was home after all. Emma: It's true. We just checked on them on Skype. Hook: She sends her regards, but she was too excited to wait. Mary Margaret: A happy ending. Well, maybe our luck's about to change. Dinner at Granny's Henry: Can I drive? All: No! Hook: Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it. Emma: You're not coming? Hook: Another time, perhaps. Emma: Well, if you change your mind, you'll know where we'll be. And Killian, whatever happened this past year, whatever your not telling me, I don't care. I'm tired of living in the past. Hook: I know how you feel. (Killian walks down the stairs and leaves.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Diner. Emma, Regina, Henry, David and Mary Margaret are eating at a table. Hook watches Emma from afar with his telescope, sadly. ---- fr:3x17/Transcript Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts